


Build and Destroy

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Day 3: Building a Snowman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: "Its crooked.”
  
  He stepped back from the snowman he'd been working on for the better part of the last hour to look at Caitlin. “What?”
  
  “The snowman,” Caitlin dumped tote bag she was carrying at her feet and motioned with her mittens, looking way too adorable in her winter jacket and sweats. Her nose was red from the cold, her wild curls hidden under sharks hat with a turquoise pompom. But her expression was serious, eyebrows drawn together. “Its head is crooked.”
  
  Chowder looked at the snowman. “It's not crooked.”
  
  Caitlin leveled him with a look. “Babe, I love you but if you can't see that its head is crooked, I’m seriously reconsidering asking you to be on my team.” 
   Caitlin's in the snowman building contest to win. Chowder's just in it for her tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the holidays aren't really celebrated where I live right now and therefore, I'm feeling the opposite of Holiday spirit so I figured maybe if I wrote about Holiday spirit, I'd be able to get in the Holiday spirit. I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

Day Three: Building A Snowman (frozen duets optional)

“Its crooked.”

Chowder started. He was in a secluded part of campus, tucked away near the foreign languages building, and hadn’t seen anyone since Caitlin left to go get supplies. He stepped back from the snowman he'd been working on for the better part of the last hour to look at Caitlin, who'd completely snuck up on him. “What?”

“The snowman.” Caitlin dumped tote bag she was carrying at her feet and motioned with her mittens, looking way too adorable in her winter jacket and sweats. Her nose was red from the cold, her wild curls hidden under sharks hat with a turquoise pompom. But her expression was serious, eyebrows drawn together. “Its head is crooked.”

Chowder looked at the snowman. “It's not crooked.”

Caitlin leveled him with a look. “Babe, I love you but if you can't see that its head is crooked, I’m seriously reconsidering asking you to be on my team.”

“Holy shit, Cait,” Chowder laughed. He gave the snowman a second look and okay, the head was kinda lopsided. “Okay fine, it's a little crooked.” He bent to get some fresh snow to add to the lesser side. It was a testimony to the longevity of his and Caitlins relationship that he felt her eyes on his sweatpant covered ass. He wiggled his hips and was rewarded with a laugh.

“Better?” he asked, patting down the snow on the snowman's head.

Instead of answering, Caitlin stuck more snow to the side of the head and then rubbed it off to make it as round as possible.

“It's like you've never built a snowman or something,” Caitlin sighed.

“Okay Colorado.” Chowder wrapped an arm around Caitlin’s shoulders and pulled her close to his side. “Some of us only saw snow for the first time last year.” He pressed a kiss to her temple just cause he could, laughing when she shrugged his arm off and strode back to the snowman.

“Seriously though, we gotta beat March and April or I will never hear the end of it,” she said, now shaping the middle ball of snow. “Loser has to clean the other’s bathroom and I refuse to go near theirs.”

“You guys are so weird,” Chowder said.

“You have no room to talk about weird teammates when you have Random and Holster on your team,” Caitlin scoffed. “Pass me the buttons, yeah?”

Chowder reached into the bag Caitlin had abandoned earlier and pulled out a ziploc of over sized buttons.

“Where did you even get this?” He tossed it over.

“Lardo.”

“Man, she has everything.”

Caitlin hummed, placing the buttons down the front with the same concentration she had during a game. She held out a hand and Chowder passed her the black and white scarf. She wrapped it around the snowman’s neck, leaving one end dangling down the front and the other flipped over the shoulder. She considered it for a moment and then adjusted something. Chowder had no idea what she changed but he had to admit, it did look better after the fact. He was delighted to see that the hat Caitlin had brought was a Sharks hat, similar to the one that Caitlin wore but without the pom-pom. It went on the snowman’s head after Caitlin fussed with the carrot nose for a while. The arms were the most perfect snowman arms Chowder had ever seen in real life and were stabbed into the body quite viciously.

“Where’d you find those?” Chowder asked.

“I bribed Dex.” The “duh” was implied.  

“Oh, of course.”

Caitlin stepped back again to admire her work, head tilting this way and that as she considered all angles.

“I think we’re finished,” she finally said. She tucked herself under Chowder’s arm and grinned up at him. “It looks good Chris!” She got up on her tiptoes for a kiss.

“Of course it does; you did all the work,” he replied, when they broke apart. She beamed.

“But now comes the hard part. The snowman has to stay standing for the next 48-hours.”

“What? I thought you said we had until today to build it.”

“We did, but you never know the strength of your snowman until it’s been out facing the elements for two days,” Caitlin explained over her shoulder as she bent to grab the abandoned tote bag.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, team rules.”

“That’s so weird.” Chowder shook his head, laughing.

“Ransom and Holster have a secret handshake that involves random strangers.”

Caitlin shouldered the bag. She gave the snowman one last look before taking Chowder’s hand and pulling him away. They stomped all the loose snow off their boots when they got to a shovel part of the sidewalk, brushing snow off where it had stuck to the cotton of the sweatpants. If Caitlin got a little too handsy getting the snow off Chowder’s ass, well, there was no one around to fine them.

“Do you wanna come back to the Haus?” Chowder asked once they started walking again. “We can make hot cocoa and put on a movie, I haven’t watched Elf yet this year, and I think there’s probably some pie somewhere. Dex might’ve made it but it’s still pretty good. I think it’ll be apple.”

“Can we do that after we find and destroy March and April’s snowman?”

Chowder stopped walking, unsure if he had heard Caitlin right. “What?”

“It’ll probably have a pink scarf or hat, it shouldn’t be too hard to find.” Caitlin pulled gently on Chowder’s hand to keep him walking.

“No, but you wanna destroy their snowman?”

“Yeah,” Caitlin grinned. “It’s gotta survive two days on a campus, getting destroyed is a hazard of having a snowman building contest on campus. Why do you think we built ours in the furthest corner from the volleyball house?”

Chowder laughed out loud. “You cannot tell me the hockey team is weirder when you guys have a snowman building and destroying competition.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes. There’s nothing I’d rather do than destroy a snowman with you.”

Caitlin stopped walking and grabbed Chowder’s face with her mittens. They were cold and kinda wet from the snow, but Chowder didn’t complain when she pulled his face down so she could kiss him properly.

“Okay, maybe there’s something else I’d rather do,” he said when she let him go. She laughed and started walking, bumping her shoulder into his with surprising strength. He caught her hand as she bounded away.

“Help me win this and we'll talk.”

Chowder kissed the back of her hand, her mitten really. “I love you Caitlin.”

“I love you too Chris, but we gotta get a move on before anyone sees us coming from this direction.”

Chowder laughed loudly, but happily let himself get pulled along by his weird, competitive girlfriend. He'd follow her anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so gross together (I would defend them with my life).


End file.
